New Beginnings
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: New Year's one shot for Hailey Egan Cena and companion piece to the one shot she wrote for me. Will be the beginning of a full length story to be posted on her profile. With Violet and Mike having a celebration, Faith and John have one of their own.


Faith smiled when she saw Violet walk down the hallway toward the bedroom. She'd seen Mike headed that way and she hoped that they would finally hook up. "It seems like your little match making scheme might have worked." She smiled as she turned to face the man she'd been chatting with all night.

"I know my sister." Faith said as they walked past the bedroom. "It's almost midnight."

"So it is." John said. "Here's to 2013. May it bring you all you want and more." The countdown started and at the stroke of midnight, Faith pulled John to her and planted her lips firmly on his. He smiled against her lips and wrapped an arm around her waist. He deepened the kiss. She tasted just the way he'd imagined: champagne and strawberries. She pulled away and looked at him for a moment, a small mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Get rid of all of these people and meet me in the back. Last bedroom on the right." She whispered and headed to the back of the house. He looked after her as she went and sighed heavily to himself before he sent everyone home safely in cabs. He ran his hand through his hair and licked his lips in anticipation. He'd wanted her for a while and it appeared he was finally going to get his chance with her. He walked to the back of the house and stopped in front of the door to the bedroom. He turned the handle and opened the door, the sight inside instantly exciting him. Faith laid on the bed, completely naked except for the black lace robe she wore. She smiled a little at the moan that escaped his lips at the sight of her and she walked across the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave the door a shove with his foot and leaned in to kiss her, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth , his hands running down her back and venturing underneath the short robe. His hands roamed the skin of her back as his lips worked their way down her neck. She pulled at his shirt sending the buttons flying around the room and smiled when his finger looped in the tie of her robe and it came undone. He slid it down her shoulders, kissing every inch of her as the robe fell to the floor at her feet. He leaned his head back, his eyes closed as he again moaned against the quiet of the room as her hands disappeared into the boxers her wore and worked feverishly over him.

"You like that baby?" She whispered as she closed the gap between their bodies and he nodded. She slid the boxers and his jeans down his body and he stepped out of them. Almost immediately, she was down on her knees in front of him and he was in her mouth. He tangled one hand in her hair and used the other one to brace himself against the wall. She smiled around him and pulled herself up when she felt he was getting close. Before she knew it, her back was against the wall and he was pushing himself inside of her. He moved with slow, deep thrusts causing her to claw at his back like a wild woman. His lips explored her neck, leaving little bites along the way.

"Oh My God, John." He smiled as he pulled them away from the wall and made it to the bed in three steps. Once he laid her down, he quickened his pace, sliding in and out of her with brutal precision that caused her moans to grow louder. He turned her over and thrust himself into her from behind, his arm wrapped tightly against her waist. His lips traced her neck again and she begged him to continue. He tangled his fingers in her hair, giving it a slight tug as he felt her body shudder around him and she moaned out his name. He pulled out of her and walked across the room grabbing the tie to her robe and tied her hands to the headboard before she could object.

He smiled and ran his fingers up and down her thighs brushing over her. He smiled as the shiver ran through her and she shuddered again. He looked at her, smiling and could read the pleading in her eyes, the longing for him to touch her, to be inside her again. Without warning, he pushed two fingers inside and started to move them. She closed her eyes and bucked her hips against his fingers driving them in a little deeper.

"Tell me what you want baby." He whispered as he increased the pace of his fingers.

"You. I want you." She moaned.

"You have me." He said a smile playing on his face.

"Not like this. I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me." She said as another orgasm ripped through her. He laughed and smiled a little as he pushed himself inside of her. He kept his pace slow and steady making sure he took his time. He could feel it building inside her with every stroke and the feeling of it was bringing him closer to his own release. Finally, with a few more slow, deep thrusts they came together and he pulled out of her and undid the ties on her hands.

"Happy New Year." She said as she smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her.

"Happy New Year." He replied as he put his arm around her and they fell into a quiet sleep, both of them hopeful for what the new year would bring.


End file.
